Thor Blade and the Asgardens
by dinoton101
Summary: Thor all was alway flet out of place ,but when he is attack by Gringal hi life change forever now he find out that his real father is a god will Thor Blade and Percy Jackson get throw the trails they are about to face.And will the Evil god Loki stop Thor quest. Find outon Thor Blade and the Asgardens.


Thor Blade and the Asgardens Spear Thief.

I do not own thor or Percy Jackson they are own by there creaters.

Prolong

Date 1940s. Thor was fighting along with the Olympians in WW2. He and Heracles fought side by side with each our. When it was over Thor meet up with the big three and us part of the pact they made. But mind while the Norsens made a perdition that a boy of the Norse god of thunder would help save or bring the world to to it end. So when Odin heard this he order Thor to stay in Asgard where this could not happen. But many years later Thor could not help it. He snick out. An meet a brave woman. He had to know more about her so he snucke in her house and fond out that she was a desiccate from Baowouf . Thor had never saw someone as beautiful as her. He knew that he would be doing the wrong thing if he did gave her a child because the promise he made with the big three. But he could tell that she could never have children so he gave her a gift. At first she did not know until Thor can to her again. "Hello brave warrior. Do you know who I an?" He ask. She shock no. He smiled. " I am what your ancestor call the god of thunder."He said. She step back. "Thor."She said. "Where is your husband?" He ask. "He is dead. "She said. " Oh sorry miss." He said." That okay, but let me ask you this."She said. "What?"He ask" Why are you here?"She ask. "I had came to you to be with you." He said. "Okay but why?"She ask. "I have found no one as beautiful as you. You are the decent from great heroes and a good king. An I would give my life for you."He said. So they fell in love ,and had a baby with she name Thor after his father , but Loki found out about this and told his step father Odin. "He did what!" He said as thunder was hared all over Asgard. But Loki did not end it there he also went to Mt Olympus and told Zeus about this. Not knowing Zeus had already did the same. This made Zeus angry at Thor and his brother so Zeus and Odin set any monster around to destroy the babies but they could not find them. Thor Jr. mom had put him up for adoption. And he was put in a bad home. But Thor was not made to go unpunished. Odin cast him down from Asgard for 12 years. Where he meet back up with Herc and made him promise to look after Thor. An so he did from that day now.

But little did they know Loki also had a son that he name Lok that he may one day destroy the only one that could stand in his way.

Chapter 1 The fight with Thor first day

Thor had just started his new boarding school . On his first day he made a friend name Lok not knowing he was Loki son. He also man two other friends one name Percy Jackson , and Grover. His first day in class he knew something was up. For one reason the teacher seam to only call on him for everything when he didn't know the answer. The teacher was name Mr. Grin. The was tall and kind of buff. He had spickey hair. He look to be in his mid 40s but for some reason he wore hearing adieus.. With could pick up anything. And when anyone playing loud music he would yell in pain. An he would all was find some way to put the blame on Thor or Percy. The year went on and for odd reason Mr. Grin just quit one day. He said it was something to do with wrong with his arm. Thor was glade he was leaving now he thought he would have a good time. This was at Christmas and The Asgard was not watching there rainbow bridge. A shadowy finger snuck into Odin castle and stoles his spear right from under him.

Chapter 2 Dejavu

It was getting close to the end of the school year and Thor and Percy was dreading there summer. Lok just wonted to get out of school. Grover told them about a place where they can be salf and that would be fun for them, but Percy did not like the idle of leaving his mom. But Thor like it he could get out of here and away from his step dad. The next day Mr. Bunner took them on a field tripe to the Greek and Norse musaim. Thor was so bord but he lissen Mr. Bunner."There where 12 Olympians big three be Zuse, Poseiden,and they would come down and have childen with mortle with the childen where know you know Mr. Jackson?"He ask. Thor left before he could fond Lok and they went to the Nores part of the they where there Thor felt something that he felt and Lok turn around,and saw who it was .He was wairing a grad unafrom and had a gun pointing at them."Mr .Grin what are you doing here?"Ask walk right up to Thor and said."This is my new job ,it don't pay mush ,and it does bring back bad old minarys but it ok I gest.''He said. "Oh Mr. Blade I need to speck with you in the Boewolf hall."He said." why there what is it about.''He ask."Nothinh mush just about your family.I want to show you something. "He said. He was about to say some thing to Lok but when he turn around he was he went into the hall but was not only this that was a lagre a monster that look like it was from a was lagre and his eair drumswhere sticking out of his had blood red eyes,and he had rayer shaper thought it was part of the exibic,but then he saw dead people and Grads every turn around to find it was gone,and was standing in it plasce."I see you came Thor Blde ."He said."What did you want me to see?"Thor ask."This whole all it does belong to you."He said."What are you talking about?"He ask."Long ago a ing name Beowolf foght a monster name then killed the moster and took it arm for his he killed the monster's he took he hetle of the sword."He said as he pick up a sword helt."Why are you telling me this?Ask Thor."The reason is.I want something and your going to give it to me."He said."What is it."Ask Thor. "Don't play dume boy give me Oden I may let you live."He said."What are you talking about."Ask Thor."He spear Loki gave Oden as a give it to me."He said."I don't have it."He said. As he was about to shout a loud cry was heard thore the whole plasce this made Grin yell in pain just like he did in he chage from,and Thor was now looking at the monster from the story."Now Mr. Thor I'll ask one more time give me the spear."He said."For the last time I don't have any spears."He said."Then you shall die."He said as he pick up the table and started to throw it at Thor.


End file.
